


Let Me In

by hpboo9



Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV)
Genre: Angst, Background Violence, Character Study, F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-17
Updated: 2014-12-19
Packaged: 2018-03-01 21:44:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,116
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2788844
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hpboo9/pseuds/hpboo9
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Skye after a horrible event with Jemma trying to help her.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I don't own the show or the characters, just the angst I cause in my stories.

You know that feeling you get when someone is trying to break all your walls down and you want them to, but you aren't sure how to let them in? After being by yourself for so long, you can't just open up and let them in, even if you want to. That was how I was feeling when Jemma was banging on my door earlier, yelling for me to open up. I wanted to scream, either to tell her to go away or to come in. I just couldn’t move to make it happen. After about ten minutes of waiting for me to come out, she either left or was just sitting out there.  
There’s still blood on me, on my clothes and on my skin. I can feel it start to harden and I can smell it. I want it off but I can’t move. I got as far as my bed before collapsing, not even asleep. It’s like there is this invisible force, just keeping me on the bed. I can feel the Bus start to take off and it doesn't even faze me. I want to be me again.  
I can hear Jemma coming back. It sounds like she has Fitz with her. I can hear them play with the lock on my door. I didn't even realize I had locked it. It sounds like they are figuring out how to open it. I want to tell them to leave me alone but my voice won't come out. It’s like I'm paralyzed and I don't even care. There are people dead, because of me. Little ole me, a murderer. I think they have figured out the lock as I can hear Fitz move away and the door is sliding open.  
“Oh, Skye. Skye, you have to get up,” Jemma says. She is grabbing at me, trying to turn me over. I can practically hear the frown on her face. I hate to disappoint her.  
“Skye! You need to get up. Can you hear me?! You need to get up,” she says in a frantic voice. “Skye, if you don’t get up now, I'm going to get the guys to bring you to the lab.”  
I want to move, I really do, but I don't have the strength. It’s like all my energy has been zapped away, disappeared after the blaze of battle. I don't want to worry anyone, especially not my Jemma. She’s so sweet and smart. I find the strength to flip over but I still can't talk. My voice is gone, faded away along with the screams of my accidently victims.  
She looks so worried, staring down at me with her beautiful eyes. I hate what I'm doing to her by acting like this. She looks about five seconds from calling the others to the rescue. But I can't be saved, I’m too far gone. I just want to sleep, to forget about everything that has happened. I want to forget what I did, to those people and to myself.  
“Skye, are you alright? Are you in pain?” she asks. “Can you talk?”  
I shake my head no, tears welling up in my eyes. I didn't even realize I could still cry. She hugs me, pulling me into her lap. I start to shake, sobbing and trembling. I want to pull away, I’m sure I’m getting blood on her. I think I might be bleeding from somewhere. I can't feel pain though, I don't even feel the tears falling from my eyes.  
“Skye, you're bleeding. I need to patch you up so you need to get up and come with me. Trust me, everything will be okay,” she says in a soothing tone. I want to go with her, I will go with her. I trust my Jemma with my life. She shouldn't trust me with hers though. I don't know who I am anymore. I never thought I was cable of what I did.


	2. I'm Coming In

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Simmon's Point of view.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm not really sure where I want this story to take place, like before or after Ward's betrayal so I just kind of ignored him. Also disclaimer: I don't own the show or characters.

She hadn't wanted to go out in the field this time around. It was very unusually since Skye loved working. She loved hacking and going out into the field, gaining all of that experience. I’d rather stay in my lab personally, but Skye hated being caged in. This time though, she tried everything she could to get out of it. She said she had a bad feeling about it all. We should've listened to her.   
Skye had disappeared from the monitors. She was only gone for a few seconds but when she reappeared, everyone around her was dead and she had blood covering her from head to toe. She looked around and then dropped to the floor without a single sound. She wasn't even crying. Coulson and May went in and got her out, got her back to the van and we drove back to the Bus as fast as we could. It was like Skye was in a catatonic state of mind.   
When we got back to the plane, Skye raced from the van and out of sight before the van even fully stopped. We were all worried. I was most worried though. Skye, the love of my life, was in pain and I had no idea what had happened or how to help. I knew she went to her bunk but I didn't know what state she was in. I just wanted to swaddle her in blankets, like a baby, and cuddle her till she was fine again. The doctor in me knew that wasn't what was going to help her though.   
I went to her bunk, knocked on the door and waited. When no sound came from inside, I knocked louder and started shouting a bit. The longer the silence carried on, the more frantic I became until I ran to get Fitz so he could break open the door for me. It took him a minute to remember how to do it but he got me in and then left to give us some peace. I was almost too scared to go in by myself.   
She was lying, facedown, on the little bed inside. It didn't look like she was breathing. I was terrified. I tried to get her to turn over for me, move just a little bit. It took a while and some slight threatening but she finally flipped over to face me. She was bleeding from some cuts here and there. There was a lot of bruising from what I could of her skin. I just wanted her to be magically healed of all that had happened to her, before and after becoming a part of SHIELD.   
I sat on the bed and she collapsed into my arms. I cradled her and felt her start to cry. Crying turned to sobbing and with sobbing came great termers that shook us both. I could feel tears, sweat and blood getting onto my clothes. I was a little disgruntled by that but my baby needed me.  
I start asking her questions, like if she’s in pain or if she can talk. She shakes her head no to everything. I'm so worried. She needs to go down to the lab to be properly treated but I am unsure if she can walk on her own or if I can hold her for long enough to get down there. We need the others. I yell out for someone to help.   
May gets there first and being the awesome ninja, as Skye calls her, grabs Skye from my arms and starts to carry her down to my lab. Fitz and Coulson follow behind us, ready to help with whatever is needed. I tell them to leave, all except May, since I have to take her clothes off to see all the cuts and to check the bruising. My Skye wouldn't want the men to see her like that.   
May cuts Skye’s shirt off, quick and careful, with a pair of scissors and already I can see where there are bruised, or even cracked, ribs. I don’t understand how any of this happened. It happened in seconds, these wounds would have taken longer than seconds to appear/happen. I can't speculate right now though. I need to wrap up her ribs, clean the cuts and stitch up any that need stitching. I’m glad I have May here to help me, since my girl needs me and I’m going to be there for her, no matter.


	3. A Good Mother, A Good Moment and A Comforting Talk

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> May, being all motherly, talks to Skye and helps her out a little.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: I don't own the show or the characters. This will be the last chapter.

Chapter 3 Skye’s P.O.V.   
My eyes opened slowly. The bright lights hurt and my hand was going numb from someone holding onto it for dear life. My throat was sore and my chest area hurt badly. I need water and for someone to turn off the lights. I turned to the side to see who was sitting by me and it was May, not Jemma like I thought it would be.   
May was awake and saw me looking around. She let go of my hand and grabbed a cup of something with a straw in it. She helped guide me into a sitting position and held the cup up to my face with easy access to the straw. I took a small sip and felt the cool water slide down my parched throat. It felt so good and it made me feel like I could talk now.   
“Where’s Jemma?” I wondered aloud. May put the cup back on the bedside table.   
“She’s asleep. I made her go to bed about an hour ago. You've been asleep for over 12 hours and she had been up for a while. She needed the rest,” May answered.   
“What happened?”  
“We don’t know. You disappeared, reappeared and then went weirdly catatonic. We got you down here and Jemma gave you a sedative. We patched you up and got you in some new clothes. She’s been by your bedside ever since. I had to threaten her to get her to go to bed.”  
“It’s a good thing she’s still afraid of you then isn't it.”  
“Very much so. I can go and get her if you want or need her.”  
“No, let her sleep. I'll probably be falling back asleep soon anyways.”  
“Good.”  
We sat there in silence for a while. I started to remember what had happened, what I did. I didn't freak out as badly as I had earlier but I could feel some tears falling down my face. May grabbed a tissue and cleaned off the tears before giving me the cup of water back. I sipped it slowly. May started to glide her hand through my hair. It was comforting, like something a mother would do after their child had a nightmare. May was a lot like a mother figure to me. I loved her a lot and she was always there for me when I needed her. Which is why I knew I could ask her anything.   
“How do you know if you're a monster?”   
“You don’t. You can only hope and try you’re best to be a good person. If in the end, you know you did your best, then that’s in the end, you know you did your best, then that’s all you can really ask for.”  
“Is that what you do?”  
“Yes. Maybe I haven't been the best person in the world and I've hurt people, but I’m the best I can be right now.”   
“I guess that really is all you can ask for. I did something horrible and I don’t know how Jemma is going to react. I’m not even sure I want her around me.”  
“Jemma loves you. Jemma will always love you, no matter what you do. You can’t make her stay away from you.”  
“Thanks, for the talk and for everything. You're like a mom to me, the mom I never had.”  
“You're like a daughter to me, too. Just tell Jemma whatever it is that you did and let her decide what to do. Now go back to sleep. You need your rest.”  
“Okay.” I laid back down and May’s hand followed me. She petted my hair until my eyes drooped down. Then she leaned down and kissed my forehead, just like a good mother would do and she relaxed into the bedside chair. I grabbed her hand right before I fell asleep and I felt her give it a comforting squeeze. I am so glad I have a family, my family. My beautiful girlfriend, Jemma. Fitz, my brother from another mother. May, the mother figure I always wanted, sort of. And Coulson, a father figure but also like a cool uncle. I know that with my family beside me, I can do anything and everything will be okay.


End file.
